


Ditched

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [8]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad date, F/M, Stood Up, but turns into a good one, hero wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When your so-called date decides to do the unthinkable a strange man by the name of Wonho decides to make things a little spontaneous and interesting.





	Ditched

“Are you seriously doing this!” You raise your face slightly as you look up at your date, his arms wrapped around the waitress that he had been staring at the whole dinner.

“Sorry y/n you just didn't catch my eye,” he said as he smirked, turning and walking out of the restaurant with the waitress. 

You groaned and placed your face in your hands and signed frustrated. You really like this guy and had been on several dates with him, apparently, the feelings were one-sided. 

Peeking through your fingers you glanced at the check that had been left on the table. “What a scumbag you mumbled as you pulled out your wallet, preparing to pay when suddenly a man sits down across from you, right where your loser of a date had been sitting. 

He smiled at you, his eyes twinkling. “Hi,” He said quietly as he looked at you.

You stared at him in shock, studying his face trying to figure out if you recognized him. His hair was pretty much white, with a bright blue fringe. He looked pretty fit, his suit jacket clinging to him just enough to show his muscular arms. Blinking a few times, once you figured out you didn't know him you responded quietly as you grabbed your check, “Hi.”

He swatted your hand away from the check and pulled out his own wallet and placed his card in the tray. “No need for that, I got it,” he says smiling sweetly.

You lifted your brow and shook your head. “No thanks, I don't take pity gifts,” you said as you went to grab the tray before he swatted your hand away again.

“I am not taking pity off of you. I just want to help you out, okay.” The waiter picked up the tray and went over to a register.

You sighed, as you placed your wallet back in your purse. “Okay, so exactly what do you want in return? Sex? Money? Usually, people don’t just do things without expecting something. What do you want? I am not stupid.”

He chuckled a little as a smirk spread across his face. “Well, I mean if you want to have sex with me you could have been a little less blunt about it, but no that's not why, and if I wanted money I wouldn't have paid for you in the first place.” He paused for a moment as he stared at you before continuing. “I want to make up for that crappy douchebag that just ditched you, I’d like to be your fill in date,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed by what he said. 

You tilted your head taking in what he said: “So, you want to be my date instead?” 

He nodded, “Yes, you deserve a lot better than that scum bag anyway. You are beautiful and I can’t believe he chose that sleazy waitress over you.”

Blushing you look down at your empty plate, “Oh, thanks.” 

The waiter brings his card back over and he signs the receipt, placing his card in his wallet before placing his wallet back in his pocket.

“Well, what were you planning on doing after dinner?” he said as he leaned his elbows on the counter, leaning over to you, getting a closer look at your rosy red cheeks.

“Um, we were just doing dinner honestly,” you say as you glance up at him, nervous that he will change his mind.

“Seriously, so he just wanted to wine and dine you then. Jesus what a dick.” He rolled his eyes. “In that case, I have a plan, follow me,” he said as he leaned back and stood up, tucking in his chair and holding out his hand to you.

You stand up and take his hand, “Yeah, I guess we both were thinking about different things.” You followed as he began to walk out of the restaurant and down the street. His hand still in yours. 

He shook his head. “I hate guys like that, they give the rest of us a bad rep.” He pauses before turning the corner, he looked at you and smiled, “I realize though, I am being just as bad. I never asked for your name.”

You chuckle, “You could never be as bad as him. My name is Y/n, and yours?”

He smiles a little. “Wonho.” He stops and looks up at the park entrance. “I figured we should just sit and talk since we don't know a lot about each other yet.” 

“Yet?” You look up at him puzzled.

He chuckles as he guides you to a bench next to the pond. “Why of course, I don't intend to make this just a one-time thing,” he winked at you causing you to giggle.

“Well, what if I don’t want to to see you again?” Your lips parted into a smirk.

“If you didn’t want to see me, you wouldn’t have agreed to come with me in the first place my dear y/n,” He said as he lifted your hand up, kissing your knuckles softly.

You rolled your eyes a little, “cheesy much?”

He laughed and shrugged, letting go of your hand. “I guess it is a little cheesy.”

You smile, “That's alright, I need some sappy cheesy romantic crap after that scene back there, which speaking of which why were you there?”

His face dropped a little. “I was waiting for my date as well, she didn't even show. So when I heard you yell at your date I figured, hell why not try to make the best of the situation.” He shrugged before he looked up at you. “I am happy my date ditched me now though.”

You blushed, as you looked at the pond. “Well, I guess it destiny then isn't it.”

He chuckled again, “Now look who is getting cheesy.”

You laugh, “Well ya know, I am just trying to make the best of the situation.”

Both of you began to laugh before Wonho spoke up again. “Good.”

* * *

You both spent hours on the bench talking about your life, work, and family. Before you realize it was midnight. 

Wonho smiled and yawned. “I guess we better get going.” He stood up and looked at you, “But before leave can I ask you something?”

You nodded, as you stretched realizing how stiff you had become from sitting still for so long. “Sure go ahead.”

He smiled, “Can we meet again, that way I can take you on a proper date.”

You blushed as you stood up. “Of course, I would like that.” 

His face lit up in excitement, “really!?”

You laughed as you both began to walk back out to the street. “I said of course, did you really expect me to say no?”

He chuckles, “No, but I am still surprised that someone as beautiful as you would say yes to me.”

You pushed him lightly. “Oh stop that”

He looked at you as you reached the restaurant again. “I am being dead serious y/n.”

You smiled a little, “Well then if that's the case I am still surprised someone a stunning as you wanted to go on a date with little old me.”

You both looked at each other for a moment before you both smiled. “Can I get your number?” he said quietly.

Nodding you both exchanged numbers before saying your goodbyes. 

Stepping into your car you let out a deep breath, even though you barely knew him, something told you that you would both be together for a long time.


End file.
